Hundreds
by Neviy
Summary: Recueil de drabbles à thèmes imposés, tous les personnages s'y trouveront une place, vous aussi. (fond de Newtmas, UA parfois). L'ironie était palpable. C'était loin d'être la première fois. Mes lèvres s'étirent. Passons aux choses sérieuses.
1. Snow

Bonsoir,

Me voilà de retour avec un recueil de drabbles, parti d'un concept bancal avec **Akimichi**.

On s'est juste dit, un soir, qu'on devrait écrire des drabbles sur des thèmes, des situations, des personnages qu'on s'imposait. Evidemment, il en a résulté beaucoup de rires, de thèmes incongrus, de "j'ai fait trop de mots", de "j'aime trop bébé". Et quelques drabbles aussi. Alors allez la lire, elle est parfaite.

Valmorel a rejoint l'épopée, on a hâte de la lire aussi. Comme toujours.

Mon petit chat, jtm d'amour, bises.

Bonne lecture,

Merci

* * *

 _ **Thème imposé** : Newtmas sur une plage, l'hiver, avec un orage._

Thomas remonta le tissu foncé de son écharpe de quelques centimètres sur son visage et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches latérales. Il s'était levé seul, quelques minutes plus tôt et avait avisé sans réelle surprise la place déjà refroidie à sa gauche. Ses pas crissaient dans le sable gelé, tandis qu'au loin, les derniers éclairs déments de l'orage nocturne se reflétaient dans la mer, réticents à laisser l'aube pointer. Il se mit à courir, tourbillonnant entre les flocons, rejoignant l'immensité aqueuse lui faisant face.

Là, pieds nus, son pyjama remonté jusqu'au genoux, un blond aux traits enfantins se tourna vers le brun, lui décernant un immense sourire.

– Regarde, Tommy, il neige sur la mer !

Thomas ne cacha pas son sourire, mais se mit à sévèrement réprimander l'aventurier. Il ôta son écharpe pour la lui mettre, l'attirant vers lui pour le sortir de l'eau glacée.

– T'es tout bleu, Newt.

Le dénommé lui vola un baiser du bout des lèvres et la grimace de Thomas s'effaça. Il chargea le blond sur son dos et reprit le chemin de la plage, sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Whisky

_**Thème imposé** : Minho, seul dans un bar, qui rencontre quelqu'un._

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je fréquente ce bar. Il est trop sombre, trop petit, les chiottes sont dégueulasses et les verres trop chers. Il y en a des dizaines d'autres, pas loin, moins loin, plus près, mais non, je persiste. Le tabouret est bancal, il va me falloir un autre whisky. Et une vessie un peu plus grande, aussi. Le problème du sarcasme, c'est que quand on est seuls, on se le prend en plein tête. Depuis quand mon humour a aussi mal tourné ? L'introspection tourne mal, je tourne mal. On m'interrompt dans ces pensées aussi sales que le torchon du barman.

-Salut, Min.

Je connais cette voix. Mes lèvres s'étirent.

– Teresa ?


	3. Fieldtrip

_**Thème imposé** : Newt et Minho en sortie scolaire_ (j'ai trop aimé l'écrire, celui-ci).

C'était loin d'être la première fois. Ils en avaient déjà passés d'autres, des plus difficiles, de toutes les sortes, parfois étalées sur une semaine entière. Newt leva la tête vers les nuages en ce jour de sortie scolaire. Il y avait eu les châteaux, à l'école primaire et les pleurs incessants d'Aris qui avait fait tomber son sandwich par-dessus les remparts. Ennuyé par le bruit, Minho avait eu la sombre idée de le défier à la manière des chevaliers. Le directeur avait songé à introduire les heures de retenues dès le CE2 et perdu le reste de ses cheveux. Il y avait eu le voyage à Londres, au collège, chaotique semaine ou ses camarades l'avaient sollicité de trop nombreuses fois et où il avait fini par fuguer de l'auberge, perdre une chaussure dans la Tamise et rentrer avec le numéro d'une anglaise de 35 ans sous les rires d'un Minho malade en bus. Il y avait eu la piscine ou son meilleur ami avait tenté de noyer Gally sous le ridicule prétexte qu'il avait osé regarder Teresa et où il avait fini vaincu, l'arcade suturée, son sang à jamais laissé sur le carrelage blanc des douches.

Ce jour-là, il ne s'agissait que d'un musée d'histoire naturelle et le blond priait silencieusement pour ne pas retrouver Minho derrière une vitrine, la joue collée au verre, entre deux grizzlis empaillés.


	4. Souillure

_**Thème imposé** : discussion entre frère et soeur, Newt et Sonya_

\- T'es venue me demander la fin de ma clope ?

\- Je fume qu'en soirée. Et je ne veux pas risquer de me souiller en fumant sur une cigarette que tu as déjà entamée.

Newt pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé par le ton railleur de sa petite sœur. Ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Donc je souille mes cigarettes de mes délicates lèvres et tu embrasses Minho-la-non-distinction sans problèmes ?

L'ironie était palpable. Sonya ne s'offusqua pas. Elle s'adossa au mur, aux côté de son blondinet préféré.

\- On va vraiment parler de nos relations, là, Newt ?

\- J'ai pas besoin de t'en parler, je t'ai assez bien éduquée pour que tu te gère seule, petite. Je sais que je voudrais pas être à la place de la personne qui te fera du mal.

La jeune fille inspira, sourit. Elle se redressa avant de définitivement s'adoucir et ébouriffa les mèches de son frère aîné avant de s'éloigner.

\- Arrête de t'attribuer le mérite de mon éducation, Newton. Ah et tu devrais proposer la fin de ta cigarette à Edison. Je suis sûre que ça lui plairait, que tu le souilles.


	5. Boîte de réception

_**Thème imposé** : SMS de Newt qui raconte la soirée de la veille à Thomas _(Akimichi l'a fait aussi, on a eu les mêmes idées, il est super drôle le sien, validé par la street)

 _Dimanche 18 mai, 14:28._ _De : Newtie_

Déjà, c'était TON idée de sortir. Et tu te tourneras vers Minho et ses plans foireux pour plus de précisions. On était chez Alby, tous ensemble, pour fêter son anniversaire, tu te rappelles pas de ça non plus ? Cet abruti de coréen a pas digéré de voir Teresa plus proche d'Al que de lui et nous a emmené dans un genre de contre-soirée je sais pas où. Ensuite, t'as commencé à te faire draguer par Aris. Je t'avais dit de pas mettre ta chemise noire, je te l'avais dit ou pas ? Bref, tu m'as supplié de te ramener chez toi.

Si jamais tu te poses la question, non, on a pas couché ensemble.

Tu me dois approximativement 18 verres et une semaine entière de loyaux services.

Ou je donne ton numéro ET ton adresse à Aris ET à Brenda.

Ah ouai, on s'est embrassés au fait. Pas qu'une fois. Sur ce, Tommy, la bise.


	6. Graffiti

_**Thème imposé** : Alby qui engueule les autres, genre papa._

– J'y crois pas, j'hallucine. Je sais même pas par où commencer, les gars. Gally, t'es là, tu te targues d'être le protecteur des troupes, de faire respecter les règles, mais t'es aussi con que t'en as l'air. Rigole pas, Winston, je te pensais plus malin que ça, ta tête de fouine tourne pas dans le bon sens. Ben, t'es supposé être l'aîné, on a le même âge, putain je sais même pas quoi vous dire. Ils sont où, Newt et Thomas ? C'est bon, Min, me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai compris. T'étais avec, toi, d'ailleurs ? Pas avec Newt et Thomas, abruti, avec cette tripotée de tocards.

Il lança un regard noir aux garçons, partagé entre la colère, l'amusement et l'exaspération.

– Passons aux choses sérieuses, de qui vient l'éminente idée de taguer Janson déguisé en soubrette sur le mur de 'l'internat ?


	7. Baignoire

_**Thème imposé** : Teresa x Minho à la montagne _(la monitrice de snowboard a parlé)

Il avait insisté pour prendre cette piste-là. Piste qui ne me menait à rien, qu'ils avaient continué à descendre jusqu'à cette rivière. Piste qui leur avait valu deux heures de marche, en montée, à la nuit tombante, les pieds rendus douloureux par la rigidité de leurs chaussures, les épaules meurtries par le poids de leurs skis et bâtons.

Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle gardait le silence, épuisée par les efforts fournis, calme pourtant. Il s'accablait bien assez seul, et il faisait du bruit pour deux. Arrivés dans leur hôtel, elle ne parlait toujours pas. Ils déposèrent leur matériel, et il disparut, alors qu'elle ôtait sa veste. Le bruit familier de l'eau parvint à ses oreille et des vapeurs chaudes s'échappèrent vite de la salle de bain. Teresa passa la main dans ses ondulations brunes. Il la rejoignit, et, demandant silencieusement son accord, ôta un à un ses vêtements froid et trempés avant de la porter jusque dans un bain bien chaud. Elle tira le jeune homme par la main et, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de l'eau, enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Sa voix rendue rauque par le silence s'éleva alors.

\- Je t'aime, Minho.


	8. Cachées

_**Thème imposé** : Deux personnages se voient en douce pour sortir ensemble._

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- Que j'avais beaucoup de révisions en retard et toi ?

\- Qu'une amie venait de se faire larguer et avait besoin de conseils...

A quelques kilomètres à peine, leur joyeuse troupe d'amis se réunissait pour une soirée mémorable en l'honneur du dix-huitième anniversaire de Winston. Mais elles n'iraient pas, elles profiteraient juste de ces quelques heures pour fêter toutes les deux ensemble la façon démente qu'avait le temps de s'arrêter lorsqu'elles se touchaient. La brune secoua ses ondulations, et s'accrocha à la balançoire, tendant son joint à la blonde, dont la longue tresse caressait l'épaule. Elles partageaient le même secret, se balançaient sur le même rythme, respiraient le même air, leurs rires faisaient écho l'un à l'autre. Et lorsqu'au milieu de la fumée odorante, elles investirent toutes les deux le même banc, leur lèvres se cherchant férocement, leur coeurs battaient sur le même tempo.


End file.
